David "Section" Mason
David Mason. What a douche bag. Honestly. That beard, everything about him is fucked the hell up! Also, he sucks, because he appeared in the fucking WORST video game of 2012. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rdsmuElafSY Great quickscopes etc! ;) Gooby pls Biography Early life David Mason was born in 1978 or 1979 to CIA Agent Alex Mason and his wife. Raised in his father's hometown of Fairbanks, Alaska, David's relationship with his father soured after the death of his mother. Due to his father's past experiences, harsh upbringing, and his commitment to serve the U.S., David held a deep resentment towards his dad but did not want to lose him, which was why he had his dad promise to not go on any more missions for the military. In 1986, the retired Alex Mason returned to active duty with the CIA to rescue Frank Woods, leaving the young David in the care of Jason Hudson's wife, Jenny. David tried to stop his father from going but Alex told David Woods would do it for him. In 1989, Raul Menendez kidnapped David, drugged him unconscious, and brought him to Panama prior to Mason's mission to capture then-dictator of Panama, Manuel Noriega. Menendez taunted David about the upcoming set up, telling him that for his sister Josefina, Alex Mason would die. Menendez's moles within the CIA helped facilitate Noriega's capture and fooled both Mason and Woods into believing that they would be trading the captured dictator for Menendez. After Woods was tricked into shooting and possibly killing Mason, believing it was Menendez, the narco-terrorist killed Hudson and left both the young David and crippled Woods alive. David later came out of his trance only to see his father unresponsive. Believing his father to be dead (depending on the player's actions), David started to cry while Woods attempted to comfort him only to lose consciousness from his wounds. Guilt-ridden about having shot his best friend, Woods took the young David in and raised him. However to spare David the pain of the circumstances of his father's death, Woods told David that if was just "some nut" who did it. When Woods was put in the Vault retirement home, he kept several of David's child drawn pictures. Early Military Career When David became of age 17 he either enlisted in the U.S. Navy or graduated from the U.S. Naval Academy as a Naval Officer and eventually made it into the Navy's elite U.S. Navy SEALs. After a few years in the regular SEAL Teams, David was accepted to try out and accepted into the ultra-elite SEAL Team Six. David Mason would also rise to the rank of Lieutenant Commander before the events of Call of Duty: Black Ops II ''occurred. Thirty years since his last encounter with David, Raul Menendez rose to power and planned to launch a cyberattack in an attempt to start the Second Cold War. On April 19, 2025, David, having become a Navy SEAL Commander codenamed Section and became close friends with Mike Harper The Vault / Learning Menendez story In light of Menendez visiting Woods at the Vault, Section, Harper and a team, went to Woods' room and asked him about his knowledge on Menendez. Woods gave Section a pendent left by Menendez but Section began to see images of Menendez and himself as a child. Harper initially thought that Woods was just a waste of time until Woods recounted his adventures with David's father Alex from his rescue at Angola where they first met Menendez and Alex tried to kill Menendez, leading him to wanting revenge. The second was his adventure with Mason and Tian Zhao in Afghanistan where they encounter Lev Kravchenko, an old enemy of Mason's who was responsible for the numbers brainwashing and Reznov being stuck in his head. Woods also commented that David was just like his dad in beliving that it was Reznov who saved them from Rahmaan's betrayal. And finally his encounter with Menendez in Nicaragua, when he assumed Menendez was dead and revealed that he accidentatly killed Menendez sister Josefina. They also learned that the drone fleet created was actually based on an element wholely controled by China which made them worried. However when Section questioned why Woods was still alive even though Menendez paid him a visit, Woods ignored the question and told him to "go find that maniac". Celerium The day after, Section, along with Harper, Salazar and Crosby went to investigate the presence of Menendez's soldiers at Myanmar. Here, they discovered that Menendez was planning to use Celerium as a basis for a cyber attack that could cripple the entire cyberworld. They also learned that Menendez was using all his cartel money to hire Militias, SDCs and Mercenaries. He was using the facility in Myanmar to build his own army of CLAWs, quadrotors (MQ-27 Dragonfires), A.S.D.s, and MQ Drones. Thanks to the Intel from Woods, Section figured out that all the money Menendez built was invested in all the weapons. Section and his team then found a scientist named Erik Breighner who had been brought in to process a Celerium core which would make all existing micro chip technologies usless. Though Erik was killed, he was able to give Section the Celerium core, which he later gave to Admiral Tommy Briggs who brought in an extraction team. Pakistan About one month later, Section and his team went to investigate Menendez's second-in-command, DeFalco, who was spotted in Pakistan. However before leaving, Section began seeing imiages of Menendez and himself as a child again. David then realised that Menendez played a part in Alex's death 30 years previous. Once in Afgianstan the were able to infiltrate Anthem, and managed to record Menendez's conversation with the leader of the Pakistani ISI, revealing that General Tian Zhao of the SDC was secretly forming an alliance with Menendez and that they would have a meeting on June 17. They also dissovered that Menendez had assigned DeFalco to managed to escape after almost being compromised, but ran into Zhao's forces. However, Zhao let them live since he assumed they were only after Menendez, and didn't know his secret because he didn't want to get captured. Karma The intel recorded from the conversation also revealed that Karma, which was then assumed as the cyberweapon Menendez planned to use, was on Colossus. Section, Harper and Salazar went to Colossus, and after fighting through several PMCs found out that Menendez planned to bomb the entire floating island. They also discovered that "Karma" was not a weapon, but a woman named Chloe Lynch. They located Chloe at Club Solar, but at the same time DeFalco also appeared and took several bystanders hostage. After Chloe decided to give herself in, Section and his team gave chase. Choice 1= If the player catches up with DeFalco then he will return fire to the player and can be killed in a fire fight. His body will then be carried back to a VTOL by Harper and Salazar, and Chloe will be saved |-| Choice 2= If the player fails to catch up to him (or intentionally fails) then he will escape with Chloe and survive. However the player will be given a second chance to save Chloe in the strike force mission "Second Chance". Learning Alex Mason's true death Knowing that Woods still had some information, Section went to The Vault and asked about what happened at Panama. As the story was told, Section was shocked to find out that his father did not die by the hands of Menendez, but rather Woods himself. Knowing that it was not his fault, Section reassured Frank that Menendez would be defeated. Strike Force Missions These level's can be skipped if wanted to, but to do so will result in the eventual destruction of the USS Obama. Section and Briggs brief a group of JSDC soldiers on battles against Tian Zhao to counter his plan of taking over Russia and making SDC the largest army force on the planet. Section helps them on the coms on a mission to save India, destroy a ship with rocket's capable of destroying the Obama, escorting the Chinese goverment's convoy to safety and killing Tian Zhao himself. Capturing Menendez Section assisted in the ambush on a Cordis Die rally in Yemen, and appeared in person after either Harper or Farid was killed. Harper or Farid were evacuated and Section advanced on a crashed VTOL Warship where Menendez was. Section captured Menendez without incident and brought him back to the U.S.S. Barack Obama. But Menendez tormented Section on th way back about seeking a newer world together and even refering to him as David. USS Obama attack Section interrogated Menendez, but he took Salazar hostage and incapacitated Section. When he came to his senses, Section fought through the Obama, defending it from an attack by the Mercs. Section attempted to contact Briggs but to no avail. Over the security cameras, he witnessed Menendez take Briggs hostage and Salazar betrays them, as well as the killing or wounding of Briggs. If Farid is dead at this point then Chloe will die either at Salazar's hands or DeFalco's. Menendez used the Celerium worm in his fake eye to hack the world's defense systems. Section came down, and either Chloe (if alive) attempted to reboot the system or Section himself did. He then confronted the captured Salazar, who surrendered without incident. Outcome 1= If Harper is dead at this point then Salazar will be taken into custody. |-| Choice 2= If Harper is alive at this point then he will execute Salazar in front of Section right on the spot. Section then escaped the U.S.S. Obama (with Harper, if he survived) and Crosby. Outcome 1= If the Strike Force Missions are finished, then the USS Obama will be saved by Chinese fighters. |-| Choice 2= If the Strike Force Missions are incomplete, then the USS Obama will be destroyed by the drone fleet. Protecting President Bosworth Believing that Menendez might be planning to target the U.S. President, Section took charge of escorting President Bosworth through the streets of Los Angeles amidst the worldwide chaos of Menendez's hacking. He also assisted several G20 convoys (including the Frenchs President's), and piloted an FA38 to cover the convoy from above until the reach the Prom Night Hotel. Assult on Menendez Having finally secured the president, Section led an international team of special forces in a massive raid on Menendez's Cordis Die facility in Haiti, where the systems were being controlled. Midway, he witnessed a live broadcast by Menendez, and the self-destruction of the hacked drone army. He continued pursuing Menendez (with Harper, if he survived). As they reached a room, the floor beneath them exploded. Section managed to grab hold of the ledge, but then noticed Menendez about to escape with two Mercs soldiers (one of which could be DeFalco, if he survived; as well as Harper having his leg injured). Section slid down, while grabbing a KAP-40 from a dead soldier's holster, and shot the Mercs (and DeFalco if he wasn't killed earlier). He then stabbed Menendez twice, grabbed his Tac-45, and could either execute or capture him. Outcome 1= If the player chooses to capture him then Menendez will be taken into a VOTL and put in custody. |-| Outcome 2= If the player chooses to kill Menendez then he will die. Endings Depending on Section's actions, there are a number of endings which all have rewards and consequences. Ending 1= If Woods shot Mason in any place but the leg, Chloe survived Salazar's betrayal and David spares Menendez, then Mason himself will reappear at age 92 to Woods in the vault. Alex will later meet David in the vault as well and Alex then reminds David of the scar he got back in 1986, and how he made him proud that day as be got back up. Also Chloe will be able to stop Menendez's cyber attack and he will be stuck in custody. |-| Ending 2= Woods shot Mason in the leg, Chloe did not survive Salazar's betrayal and Section captured Menendez, then Mason will himself will reappear at age 92 to Woods in the vault. However a year later Menendez will escape custody after a cyber attack, kill Woods and then himself, possibly triggering his death video, causing massive public outrage, worldwide riots and chaos, with military and police forces weakened by Menendez's attack, hinting at the destruction of the U.S. government. |-| Ending 3= Woods killed Mason, Chloe survived Salazar's betrayal and Section spares Menendez, then David and Woods will visit Mason's grave where David reveals that he will retire. which Frank is pleased to hear and says that Alex is glad too. Also Chloe will be able to stop Menendez's cyber attack and he will be stuck in custody. |-| Ending 4= Woods killed Mason, Chloe did not survive Salazar's betrayal and Menendez was killed, then David and Woods will visit Mason's grave where David reveals that he will retire. which Frank is pleased to hear and says that Alex is glad too. However Menendez will have a video triggered to play upon his death, causing massive public outrage, worldwide riots and chaos, with military and police forces weakened by Menendez's attack, hinting at the destruction of the U.S. government Avenged Sevenfold party (non-canon) David "Section" Mason attended a party held by Avenged Sevenfold playing the song "carry on". David could be seen waving around a Cordis Die sign. Gallery David_Kid_BOII.png|David at age 7. Father_and_Son_BOII.png|David, looking at his father. Raul with young David BOII.png|David in 1989 with Raul Menendez. David_Casual_BOII.png|David in his casual outfit. Boxing_BOII.png|David in a boxing ring with his friends. Young David and Woods BOII.png|David Mason as a child, with Frank Woods. Fallen Angel Start BOII.png|Harper, David Mason, and Salazar in order from left to right. David Mason Reflection BOII.png|David's reflection in the E3 demo of Cordis Die. David's Reflection BOII.png|David's reflection in the full game. KAP-40 Readied BOII.png|David holding a KAP-40. Drone Crash BOII.png|A drone crashing in front of David. SAM Turret Dismount BOII.png|David climbing out of one of the G20 vehicles. Mason Dossier BOII.jpg|David's dossier. Section_Face_BOII.png|A front and side view of David. Trivia *He is the fourth playable character known to see their reflection in-game, the first being ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's John Price in "Dust to Dust", the second being Raul Menendez in "Time and Fate" and the third being Frank Woods in "Suffer with Me". *Liam O'Brien was Section's voice actor during the E3 2012 LA demo. In the finished version of the game Rich McDonald portrays Section in 2025, while Hayden Byerly portrays a young David Mason in the 1980's missions. *In the Mission "Cordis Die", during the E3 2012 gameplay, Section's reflection has many differences to the finished in-game cutscene, the largest being he doesn't have any glasses on and he bears a resemblance more to Harper than his finished self. *Section also appears in Black Ops II's outro dancing and is seen holding a Cordis Die sign. *Section is the only main character in Black Ops II who cannot die, regardless of the player's actions. *Section is currently one of two characters in the Call of Duty series who is seen as a child, as well as an adult; the other being Raul Menendez. *Also, Section is the first playable character in Call of Duty series to be the son of another playable character, Alex Mason, making this the first father-son relationship on-screen in the series. *Section is the first protagonist in the Call of Duty series to have the game go deep into his personal life. *David Mason is referenced to as 'Section' as an adult and as 'David' as a child in the subtitles. *Like Harper, Salazar and random SEALs, Section carries a couple of unknown Tactical Grenades. ru:Дэвид Мэйсон es:David Mason Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Characters Category:Playable Characters